Flow of Insolence
by Oribird
Summary: Warning: this story contains slight and majorly important spoilers! If you haven't watched SD Gundam Force and intend to, please continue at your own risk. In his last moments Sazabi reminiscences about what matters to him most.


This is a companion and the sequel fic to Statue of Virtue. If you haven't read it, please head to my profile page to find it in my stories section!

Ah, I'm certain you don't need me to tell you which episode this takes place in, but... For those who haven't watched SDGF this story contains spoilers for Episodes 25 and 26 of Season 1. If you have not seen the entire show, please go watch the episodes if you would like to before continuing on.

And I'd like to request once again please don't post this anywhere I don't without my permission. If you think of a place you'd like to share it on, please ask me about it first. Shipfics can cause trouble whether they're PG or not or whatever ship they're about, and I don't want you or I to get into any unnecessary hassles because of that. So if you like my story that much, uh leave like a review or something I dunno. Thanks for reading this note, I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Edit:** Sorry it took me so long to fix this, I didn't realize that FFnet had totally trashed it!

 **Flow of Insolence**

Time seemed to slow down for the Commander.

"This can't be happening!"

He sputtered eyeing his empty, quaking chest and slowly drifting up towards the remaining shards of his souldrive.

"I've... _Lost!_ "

A bellow of rage overflowed from insidde his massive, metallic body. The hydraulic fluid and oil boiled through his piping and the flashing his wires lighting them like stars under the red and clouded sky enrapturing his attentions.

Yet it was not the reflection of his own battered and crumbling body that had him entranced so. It was not the way they sparkled with telling of his own demise, a few mere seconds away in real time. No, it was something unfamiliar to him that had sucked the Commander in.

Souldrives were truly such miraculous machines. The small gyrospheres were able to produce copious amounts of energy, even enough to enhance the robot that bore it and drive them to incredible feats. But they weren't just the most efficient engines mankind had created.

Each one was outfitted with the military's latest high tech processing unit, the compact machines having enough storage to rival the current largest supercomputers. With so much space available they had begun to develop special AI programs, ones that would learn and grow just like any regular human. Thus they had been dubbed as "Souldrives", for they could hold all of a robot's personality and memories along with giving it the energy to live.

Sazabi had few treasured memories stored in his souldrive. Certainly none of them were about his subordinates. They were incompetent soldiers merely to be used as tools in the grand sceme of the Dark Axis' wake of destruction. Nor were there any memories of his past victories. Winning had long since dulled to his tastes, there was always more to conquer afterwards, he would only ever truly be happy once everything belonged rightfully to him.

Rather he found his mono-eye meeting those same old fierce, green eyes that pierced right through him with the same force that boy had used when ramming him to retrieve the Gundam's souldrive. The intensity of those eyes glaring at him from the reflection of the shards... He could have almost sworn that they were staring at him in person. Seeing them like this again he could only bring himself to choke on a non-existant breath and a strangled cry, and if his souldrive had still been in it's spot he probably would have felt it skip a rotation.

"Nooooo!"

Another gargled cry of anger rushed up within him. He had worked so hard just to finally get to have those eyes all to himself. How he hated that Gundam for taking away, not this stupid and peaceful town, but the true prize it had nurtured. But the boy had belonged to the Gundam from long before he'd even been brought to the Commander's attention, and deep down his fragmented souldrive knew it too.

Unable to keep himself upright any longer, Sazabi collapsed to the ground, reaching one hand towards those burning eyes as they vanished behind the light of his own body exploding.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The Commander's final wail carrying over the noise of the chain eruptions following after him.


End file.
